It is known to form PMOS transistors on semiconductor substrates and to use those transistors to fabricate other types of semiconductor devices. For example, in fabricating a DRAM device, a capacitor is formed on a transistor, which process includes a step of forming a dielectric layer on the transistor. In one typical such process, the dielectric layer is formed at a relatively high temperature, which may, for example, be a temperature of about 650° C. or higher.
At the same time, however, carrying out the dielectric layer formation step at the relatively high temperature of about 650° C. or higher can adversely affect the properties and/or the performance of the transistor on which the dielectric layer is being formed. For example, if the transistor has undergone a hydrogen annealing treatment to improve the properties of the transistor prior to the step of forming the dielectric layer, the high temperature of the dielectric layer formation step can cause hydrogen out-gasing and resulting deterioration of the transistor's properties.